Soldier
by CindyBaby
Summary: Maybe that's part of why it happened, the forbidden fruit. Or maybe it was because no one else could understand the way they lived. Some days they existed on coffee and a little good will. Other days they only continued existing because of each other.
1. The beginning

**So this is very obviously rated M. Pairing is Morgan/Reid/JJ, and the idea is that the chapters will be an extension of certain episodes, before/in the middle/after as the mood strikes me. I ship Morgan/Reid, but there is something about JJ that I like with them. Well you have been warned folks ;)**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

The first time Morgan sees Dr Reid he knows he wants him. The kid is brilliant and yet naïve, and Morgan loves it. He loves watching those brown eyes light up and his hands gesturing in the air around him as he tells them a new fact about something they haven't even considered. He loves even more how Reid blushes and how his eyes flicker between his, every time Morgan steps into his personal space confidently. He does it on purpose, wanting to see the kid blush and bite his lip slowly as he watches him with trepidation. Morgan knows that Reid isn't sure why he continues to do this, he can almost see the genius brain at work every time, cataloging everything and wondering if he's coming to the right conclusion. He's gathering evidence and profiling, Morgan knows. Despite their promise not to profile each other he knows Reid is doing it, because somewhere in his giant brain there is a sign blinking and warning lights roaring every time he gets too close. If his profile is finished he hasn't let Morgan know, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. He's so attracted to the kid that he can barely stop himself from touching him, only allowing himself a ruffle of his hair (when he really wants to fist his hand in it, and drag those lips to his own), and an arm slung over his shoulders (he wants both of them around him). Sometimes Reid looks at him with that gaze, that gaze that just seems to beg for something that he doesn't know what it is. The air will fill with tension and Derek straightens up and Reid will glance at him through his lashes, tilting his head a bit. It could be a sign for listening intently but Morgan knows what it really is, knows that gesture is a sign of submission that Reid probably doesn't even know that he's doing. If Morgan thought for one second that Reid was actually teasing him he would have shoved him against the wall and fucked his genius brains out already. But he doesn't, and Morgan hasn't. He's pretty sure the kid's body wants it, but his mind has yet to catch up.

Hotch gives him this look sometimes, the one that says that he can't fool him. Morgan doesn't care, he's pretty sure everyone knows, except for Reid maybe. Everytime the unit chief catches him staring a little too long, or reacts too much when something happens to Reid he gives him that look. Morgan stares back, silently challenging him to call him on it. One time Reid got caught in a staredown between him and Hotch and Morgan could see his eyes widening, his hands twitching as if he had stop himself from reaching out to him. He doesn't, but Morgan sees the intent in his eyes even if he quickly replaces the look with a calm one. It doesn't matter, because Morgan knows what he saw, knows what he felt. No one knows pretty boy better than he does. That's why he knows he's attracted to JJ, and really, who wouldn't be. She's gorgeous, kind and brave. Loyal to a fault and sexy as all hell. And like all of them, himself and Reid, completely off limits.

Maybe that's part of why it happened, the forbidden fruit. Or maybe it was because no one else could understand the way they lived. Some days they existed on coffee and a little good will. Other days they only continued existing because of each other, because the other had their back. Mostly he thinks it happened because no one else could understand their lives, and therefore could never really know them. It's more than the physical he thinks, because there is comfort there, love and caring, even if none of them had said the words. It's acceptance and understanding, and Morgan's old enough to know how rare that is.


	2. The Fox

**So I feel like I want to build up to some hot moments between them, so I'll start with some short thoughts etc from them. So no sexy times yet, but it's coming ;)**

 **I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's characters.**

Morgan gritted his teeth, hands clenching on the unforgiving cold porcelain between his hands. He glanced up into the mirror, eyes dark and furious. Anger at Gideon rushed through his veins like fire. What was he thinking? Sending Reid to talk to a potential killer by himself? And just any killer, the man was built like freaking Goliath. If he wanted to, and for his sake (and Morgan's own sanity) he better fucking not even be thinking about it – he could snap those cuffs and Reid's neck like a twig before any guard could take a breath. At least that's what he told Gideon when he took him aside after the briefing. Asking him to reconsider sending Reid alone, at the very least to send Morgan with him. But the older profiler had only studied him in that way of his for a minute before telling him that Spencer would be fine, he was more than capable and maybe Morgan wasn't giving him enough credit as an agent? Thankfully he skipped the part where a profiler doesn't need a gun speech this time around. Besides, Reid didn't need a weapon as long as Morgan could come along, he'd be Reid's gun. But Spencer's long time mentor didn't budge and that was why he was standing in the bathroom, face splashed with water and hands gripping the sink almost hard enough to crack it, when the door opened and someone entered, closing the door quietly behind him. He knew who it was before he met soft brown eyes in the mirror.

"I'll be fine"

He sighed, and dropped his eyes to the sink again. How could he explain without sounding like a self absorbed asshole. How could he tell Reid, that him going anywhere near a killer without himself by his side sent his heart into a frantic beat and made his vision blur? How could he tell him that his deepest fear had nothing to do with his own safety, but everything to do with Reid's? Meeting those soft understanding eyes again Morgan knew he was putting up a front, he knew the kid was scared. When Gideon had told Reid to interview the suspect by himself his eyes had flown to Morgan's at the same time that he'd looked at Reid. The shock that had been obvious in Reid's eyes had been in his own as well, he knew. That look would haunt him until he would see the kid again, in one piece. He considered telling him that he'd tried to talk to Gideon, but a part of him was afraid of telling him that he'd tried and failed, and another was scared to the younger agent would be offended as if Morgan didn't trust him.

He did. With his life.

"You'll be fine" He said instead. "You're a smart kid Reid, that's gotten you this far. You know how to survive. If anything, and I mean anything, feels off you get the hell out of there, alright? Don't worry about anything other than making sure you get back here in one piece".

"Okay"

The fact that Reid didn't argue, didn't berate him for treating him like a kid told him how nervous he was, and he swallowed hard as Reid turned and left the bathroom. He hesitated for a few seconds before he bolted after him, unable to stop the words that wanted out. As he opened the door he came face to face with Hotch standing a few feet away. They stared at each other for a few seconds, measuring, as Reid disappeared around the corner unaware of the tense situation behind him. Morgan straightened himself and set his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with his boss. He respected the man, but they were both typical alpha males, and that included some head butting at times. For some reason that he didn't wish to examine any closer at the moment, the head butting usually had something to do with Reid. He was honestly good at following orders. Usually.

"We're gonna have to let him leave the nest at some point" Hotch's voice was unusually it was clear that Morgan didn't have a response for that he turned and left, leaving the agent standing alone against the wall, head thumping back as a deep sigh left his lips.

The dead kids. Ruined families. The unease at Reid being sent to question a suspect without him. The cold predator in front of him now, holding a child and a knife.

" _You move and I will break your neck"_

He walked him in after his arm had been bandaged. Slightly dragging him along, yanking him forward as Karl leered at JJ. He didn't want this creep anywhere near someone as pure as her, as if his sickness could taint the one's close to him.

They had him, now they just needed to break him.

 **Also, if someone has an idea for a storyline I'd love to hear it**


	3. Derailed

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

" _Reid I am not letting you get on that train with an armed psycotic"_

" _We don't have any other choice do we?"_

Punch. Punch. Punch.

The bag shook with each hit, the chain rattling precariously in the ceiling. He'd lost count of how long he'd been here, but he'd gone down to the gym in the basement as soon as they got back to the office. He was angry and frustrated. Angry at himself for not being able to control his feelings that were only growing stronger each day, angry at Gideon (again!) for allowing this train wreck (pun intended) to commence, and frustrated because he wanted Reid. And Reid… God bless his innocent heart, had no clue about all of this. It was over now, he told himself. Reid was safe, Elle was alive. And Morgan's sanity was slowly being restored.

The anger and frustration lingered, as always. He was losing his mind.


End file.
